Fianola Haedel
' History' Fianola was born in Astranaar, the glorious capital of Ashenvale, around three-hundred years ago. Her parents, Noralyn and Nero, own and operate a small tavern called The Forest's Leaves, where fellow Kaldorei can come and enjoy a small sip of moonberry juice during their free time. Noralyn tried to teach her daughter how to manage the bar, but it quickly became evident that Fianola had no interest in staying put in Astranaar her entire life. The young night elf frequently followed her eldest brother, Larodar, as he learned the trade of the hunter, like Nero had before him. She loved exploring the vast forests of Ashenvale, and even as a child would make the long trip to Auberdine just to spend months meandering through Darkshore's ominous scenery. When she was 23 years old, Fianola shortened her name to Fi, because she decided that her given name was much too long. Her parents didn't take her seriously, though, so just to be stubborn, she's made it stick through her life. Now she rarely answers to Fianola, and only if someone makes it very apparent they're talking to her. When she reached her 300th birthday, her parents decided that she'd lived with them too long, so they sent her to Moonglade to better her knowledge of elven history and practices. She lived among the druids for several decades, and eventually decided to take up the class herself. Her reasoning wasn't as pure as implied, however--over her years at Moonglade, she realized one thing over all: there were a lot ''of attractive elven men in the druid class. Living with six brothers had made her prefer hunting over dresses, but she was still a bit of a romantic. She'd barely made a dent in her studies when Fandral Staghelm created a new World Tree, and she was overjoyed when the new city of Darnassus soon took root in Teldrassil. Without much care for her studies, she abandoned Moonglade for this exciting new place. Fianola made a home there, socializing with other night elves and enjoying the hustle and bustle of such a large city. In Darnassus, Fianola was amazed to meet and study the new races that the Kaldorei had recently made an alliance with. Her favorites were the dwarves, who most elves found loud and distasteful. She loved hearing their stories of a winter wonderland, a city built of metal and technology. Their views of the world and their tendency to drink until their entire personalities changed amused her, and she spent many evenings sitting in taverns watching them socialize. She even tried their style of drinking at one point, but the horrible headache the next morning made her rethink their strategies. The humans, however, had many of the dwarves's tendencies, but toned down. They socialized casually, threw around strange slang, and seemed to be an interesting mix of technology and ancient times. She found that, although their life spans were short, the race in a whole was old, and they'd progressed far from even a hundred years ago. The promise they showed spiked her interest, and she took the time to learn more about them. One in particular became fast friends with her. Mokaddian, who she affectionately nicknamed Mo, had come to live in Darnassus after he was found tagging along with a group of bandits in Darkshore. He was troubled and somewhat of an outcast, and Fianola took pity on him. They became frequent companions, often journeying around Kalimdor for months at a time. Things changed, however, on the day that Fianola accepted a contract from a fellow Kaldorei to fill a vial with water from one of their sacred moonwells. Mokaddian agre ed to come with her, but she grew impatient with waiting and went on ahead. When she got to the moonwell, she took a moment to fill the vial, but just as she capped it, a satyr leapt into the moonwell and attacked her. She fought him off, but her skills were rusty after years of disuse, and it didn't take long before she was overwhelmed. Mok addian appeared at that moment, however, and in a flash of light, the satyr was on the ground, dead. When the Kaldorei keeping an eye on Mokaddian heard of this, they were quick to send him to the human city of Stormwind, so that he may answer his true calling as a paladin. Fianola stayed in Darnassus for only a few months afterwards, before she recognized that life without Mo was somewhat boring, so she caught a ship to the human city. On arriving in Stormwind, she and Mokaddian quickly reconnected, and she once again took up her druid training so that she wouldn't be taken by surprise again. She found great pleasure in exploring the Eastern Kingdoms, and though she felt a connection to Stormwind because of her friendship with Mokaddian, she fell in love with the dwarven city of Ironforge. Now, she travels between the two, completing contracts for various humans and dwarves and learning all she can about the other races of the Alliance. '''Personality' Fianola is somewhat sarcastic, and a secret romantic. She adores traveling, and is completely comfortable around men due to growing up with six brothers. However, she doesn't really know how to focus around women, and she tends to be awkward during "girl talk." She's rather practical, and her speech is somewhat formal due to living with the Kaldorei for most of her life. However, over the years in Darnassus and Stormwind, she's picked up several human catchphrases, and uses them whenever she has the chance. Family Noralyn Haedel: Fianola's mother (Age unknown). No class. Owner of The Forest's Leaves. Nero Haedel: Fianola's father (Age unknown). Hunter. Pet of preference--nightsaber. Co-owner of The Forest's Leaves. Larodar Haedel: Fianola's eldest brother (Estimated age--855 years). Hunter. Pet of preference--spider. Bandonian Haedel: Fianola's older brother (Estimated age--680 years). Priest. Lauriel Haedel: Fianola's older brother (Estimated age--610 years). Priest. Devnul Haedel: Fianola's older brother (Age--436). Rogue. Tyoril Haedel: Fianola's younger brother (Age--213). No class. Dithiil Haedel: Fianola's youngest brother (Age--64). No class. Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Druid Category:Druid